


Custody

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raina isn't used to her custodians being so nice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Custody

Raina didn’t open her eyes right away. She hadn’t slept well, if sleep was even the right word for it. She didn’t remember going to bed. Her head hurt; she was sore. She could hear someone bustling around, quietly, like they were trying not to disturb her. She had been with Whitehall not too long ago, that much she remembered. Was he here now? Probably not. The surface she was lying on was soft and she could smell something cooking- bacon. She hadn’t had bacon in forever. Definitely not Whitehall treatment.

She opened her eyes. Not a Hydra cell. Hydra actually spent money on their lodgings. All Raina could see were bare damp walls and a chewed up carpet. There was a dusty imprint of where a television set used to be. She sat up and tried not to think about the condition of the couch she’d been sleeping on. A tall black man was in the rusty space that passed for a kitchen. He was dressed suitably for the apartment’s climate, shoes, a hat, and a hoodie. She shivered. Someone might catch pneumonia after a week in this place.

The man turned to look at her briefly, his expression bland, before turning back to the stove where he was frying bacon. She knew who he was; Nick Fury, ex-Director of Shield. She would have said the late Director of Shield, but that was clearly not the case. At least she knew she was safe. She vaguely remembered Hydra removing the tacker, so Coulson wouldn’t be able to trace her. He was probably paranoid about that- though, if she was with Fury, maybe not. And it meant Hydra wouldn’t be able to trace her through Shield, assuming they hadn’t inserted a tracker of their own.

"If you're cold you should come sit at the counter," Fury said without turning around again. "I'm afraid I already burned the blankets."

Raina made her way to the counter and pulled herself onto the oversized stool, letting her feet dangle. She couldn't even reach the bottom rung. She combed her fingers through her hair, wondering why Fury had to burn the blankets and what he planned to do with the couch.

Fury put a platter of bacon and toast between them. "Do I need to introduce myself?"

She shook her head.

"Figured." He nudged the platter closer to her. "Eat. I'm afraid I don't have forks or plates or anyhting. This isn't a long term residence. We're leaving right after breakfast."

"We?"

"Well, yeah. Sorry, were you under the impression you were a guest here?" Fury's demeanor didn't change. He was hunched over the counter, relaxed, his smile friendly. Raina couldn't tell if it was an illusion to put her at ease or make her nervous, or if he was just like that.

"No. But what exactly am I doing here?"

"Think of it as protective custody."

"I'll decide what to call it."

"Fair enough. But Coulson's radar doesn't have room for you anymore so you get to stay with me for a while."

"Is that my only option?"

"No, but I'm sure you can guess what the other one is."

Raina sighed. She hated running and she hated depending on people for protection. One of the downsides to working for yourself was that even the good guys became the bad guys. "Luck me."

"Thought you'd see it like that." Fury got up took a bowl of grapes from the refrigerator, setting it next to the platter. He sat down again. "Eat. It might be the only chance you get today."

She stared longingly at the food, but didn't touch it. She didn't know why. She didn't suspect him of tampering with it. Experience taught her to be suspicious of anything she hadn't cooked herself, even when she knew she was safe. Or perhaps she was just being spiteful. As if to reassure her, Fury took a strip of bacon and crammed it greedily into his mouth, sucking the grease off his fingers pointedly. How long had it been since he'd eaten? Or was he just trying to annoy her? She handed him a napkin with a pointed look of her own.

"I'll eat the whole thing, I'm not even kidding," he said, wiping his fingers.

She gave in and took a slice of toast. The corners of his mouth flickered smugly. He got up again and went back to the refigerator, this time coming up with a couple bottles of water.

"Where are we going?" Raina asked.

"South Africa."

"Quite a flight. What's in South Africa?"

"Plenty of stuff. You'll like it. As for what we'll be doing there, you don't need to know. Just enjoy being a tourist. You'll be supervised, of course."

"You have contacts there?"

"Don't worry about it."

Raina sighed. It didn't matter how protective Fury's custody of her was, she was still a prisoner.

"Hey, no sulking. You'll have more fun with me than in prison."

Raina conceded that with a shrug. It would still be nice to be in the know.

As she chewed thoughtfully on a grape, she couldn't help reflecting on how her trust worked these days. She didn't really trust anyone, but at the same time she trusted everyone. She felt perfectly safe with Fury, despite never having met him before, and not remembering how she ended up with him. Maybe it was the fact that the scars on his eye weren't covered. He was displaying a vulnerability. Still, she knew there had been a time when she would have been terrified, though she barely remembered it. Even with Po she knew better than to feel safe, but she didn't feel threatened either. She felt in charge. The Doctor scared her in a way he never used to. Whitehall terrified her. It had been a long time since she feared anyone. It reminded her that her life wasn't typical, never had been.

"How did you find me?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask. I had a lead on a Hydra cell that led me to you, but you were alone when I got got there. I guess I was to late for the excitement."

"I don't remember much."

"Hm. Well, I can't tell you much. You were unconscious when I found you. Does your head hurt? Maybe there was a fight?"

She shrugged.

"Well, I'll have a doctor look you over, just in case."

As far as jailers went, Fury was becoming her favorite. "Why are you being so kind?"

He frowned. "I only fed you breakfast."

"You don't talk to me like I'm a prisoner."

He shrugged. "You're a nuisance, but I don't believe you're evil. Are you?"

"No."

"I can treat you like a prisoner if it'll make you more comfortable."

"No, that's okay."

"Good. Do you drink coffee? Finish your breakfast and I'll buy you coffee."

 


End file.
